Mourning Sun
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Jen shares a special moment with Alex on the way to A Force From the Future.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or anything related to them. This story may contain direct or similar quotes from the Power Rangers: Time Force television show. I believe the song I used at the end belongs to BBMak.  
  
Author's Note: This fanfic takes place during Time Force, but before A Force From the Future, part 2. It's sort of what you didn't see....  
  
  
  
  
Mourning Sun  
  
By: Jennifer Collins  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead," a soft voice called from far away.  
  
Jen's eyelids fluttered. She felt Alex's lips press softly against her cheek. "Mmmmm, but it's so early," she murmured, although she couldn't keep a warm smile from spreading across her face.  
  
"I know, but there's something I thought you'd might like to see."  
  
Jen rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly sat up. She touched his mouth lightly with hers and took both his hands in her own. "Is this the way I'll wake up every morning?" she asked.  
  
Alex smiled. "As long as you're waking up next to me." He looked toward the window. "Come with me for a minute."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just watch." Alex made his way over to the window and opened it. He stuck one leg out and then motioned for her to follow.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Come here." He held out his arms to her.  
  
Jen wandered over to where Alex was waiting for her, curiosity getting the best of her. Alex took a strong hold on her and gently helped her out the window. He took a seat on the roof and slowly pulled her down beside him. The cool morning breeze washed over her arms and she shivered a little, moving closer to him. Alex put his arm around her and held her close to him.  
  
"What did you want to show me?" Jen asked. She rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
Alex gestured toward the sky. The sun was peeking at them from behind some trees, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to put a mark on the lovely scene that was taking place before them. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Jen held her breath as she watched the sun's pale orange light dance with the pinkish glow of the purple sky. The breeze made the trees rustle, and they moved as if they were trying to get closer to the joyful pair as their lights cascaded over the ballroom-like sky. The pink exploded into reddish-orange to welcome the rising sun, whose shining glow was already extending its rays over the world beneath.  
  
"It sure is," she agreed. She continued to watch the peaceful show as the sun rose to spread its comforting warmth through the cool morning. She caught Alex's gaze and she found that she loved the way his crystalline pale-blue eyes sparkled, reflecting the morning's gentle light. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he whispered back.   
  
"For showing me that there's more to life than what goes on behind the Time Force."  
  
Alex smiled warmly at her. He rubbed her arms, which were by now covered with goose bumps. "Are you cold?"  
  
"A little," she admitted.  
  
"Come on, let's go back inside." He waited patiently while she carefully climbed back in through the window. Once inside, she turned around to guide him through. She was still smiling from her encounter with the world, thankful that Alex had woken her up at five-thirty in the morning so he could share the experience with her. It was amazing how the simplest things that everyday life had to offer could make her smile, especially when she was with Alex.  
  
Alex shut the window and turned around to face Jen. "That was awesome," he said. She nodded her agreement. Alex moved to where she was standing and took her in his arms.  
  
Jen stared into his eyes wordlessly. She breathed in the sweet aroma of his familiar scent, feeling nothing less than completed in his arms.  
  
Alex pulled her close against his body and she wrapped her arms tighter around him. He leaned down and she could feel his warm breath brushing against her face. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes as her lips met his. He kissed her, long and slow.  
  
When the kiss ended, she rested her chin on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck, kissing the soft skin gently. He sighed deeply. She could feel his heart beating against her own chest, fast, but steady in a rhythmic song that sung of his love for her. His fingers stroked her back soothingly. "I love you," he whispered against her cheek, echoing her thoughts. "So much..."  
  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead," a voice called from far away.  
  
No! She silently shouted.  
  
"Come on, Jen. Wake up," the voice urged.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. "Alex?" she murmured softly. Her head cleared and now she saw that it wasn't Alex, but Katie and Trip staring down at her, both with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"Hi guys," she managed weakly. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're here," Lucas called.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Katie asked. "We're in the past."  
  
Jen lowered her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I remember." I remember everything, she thought sadly as the day's events came rushing back to her. She remembered Alex's hoarse voice as he struggled to talk to her one last time, she remembered his weak breathing. Worst of all, she remembered the emptiness she'd felt in her arms as she'd held his lifeless body against her.  
  
And now your face lights up the sky  
Somehow I feel that you're close by   
And when I'm happy you can see  
I know you're watching over me...always  
  
She followed the others off the timeship with a heavy heart. "Goodbye, Alex," she whispered as her foot hit the earth of the past, although she had a feeling that it wasn't the end, but just the beginning. 


End file.
